


Old Sayings

by BAColeNC



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAColeNC/pseuds/BAColeNC
Summary: Adrien has again asked Marinette for advice on a date with Kagami.  Alya watches their conversation and offers comfort for her bestie afterward.
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 19





	Old Sayings

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the shortest thing I've written aside from a haiku and a standard poem, but it just popped into my head this morning and I typed it out.

Old Sayings

Alya watched from the bottom of the steps in the school courtyard. Her best friend was talking to a certain blond boy, and amazingly in whole, complete, intelligible sentences. She knew the conversation was over when the noirette put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Adrien gave Marinette a two finger salute, then waved as he walked off, heading for his waiting car. Alya groaned to herself when she saw Marinette sag against the frame of the door.

“You okay, girl?” Alya asked as she walked up to her bestie.

At the sound of Alya's voice, Marinette straightened up and quickly wiped at her eyes. “Yeah, I'm great.” she chirped, then met Alya's gaze, her shoulders drooping and her eyes misting over with unshed tears. “No, not really.” she admitted.

“Awww, c'mere girl.” Alya said softly and wrapped Marinette in a comforting hug. “I just hope Kagami appreciates what you've done for her.” she said softly. “Where did you suggest he take her?” she asked. “And why?”

Marinette sniffled then met the redhead's eyes. “There's a club in the eighth arrondissement that's a bit more upscale, that I think Kagami will appreciate.” she said, then sighed heavily. “As to why, well there's an old saying that if you love something let it go. If it comes back it's yours, if not then it never was.” she quoted, then returned to the comforting arms of her best friend. “They never said that it would hurt so much.” she sobbed.

“C'mon, M, lets go to my place. Ice cream is on me.”

Arm in arm the two girls walked off.

~fin~


End file.
